


The stars align between us

by Milkcartkid



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkcartkid/pseuds/Milkcartkid
Summary: the heroes were looking for the newest hero while Wild was looking for a friend.





	The stars align between us

After being transported to a new world the group of heroes walked endlessly for days trying to find some familiar place. Sadly to their dismay the Hyrule they were in was unlike the ones they lived in, familiar building and even entire villages were gone replace with rubble that litter the land like hollow shells of what they use to be now haunting the land it once occupied. But with that being said the Hyrule the group now wonder was not a wasteland by any means. The land was vast was forests and wildlife. Fruit trees and streams painted the land, too bad the lost band of heroes couldn't enjoy the beautiful sight as for them, their leader wish to find a village for them to rest in before they had to spend another night outside. Due to the vast opening of the land, there was more monster hiding out so there was no telling what a forest could be hiding in this world.

Unluckily for the youngest hero of the group these deep forests can make it very easy to get lost. Much to the dismay of him and his group Wind let his curiosity get the best of him when he saw sometimes strange moving behind the trees. 

A quick look that all it was supposed to be, well until the mystery creature started to run faster and faster lead the child to an unrecognizable part of the land. He wandered aimlessly for a few minutes before deciding he was lost. Being lost deep in a forest in an unfamiliar place with no way of contacting his friends is an unforgivable thing Wind was now faced with.

Walking out of the deep forest to a rocky cliff side. The river that coursed through its way through the rocky path laid way to ruins covered in a thick fog. Unlike the others, the Hyrule Wind grew up in was a flood land with small islands separated by an endless ocean. Wind was captured in awe at the ruins the group would come across while the other stood in silent horror.

Feeling a tug he began to walk towards them, trying to make out what they use to be. The fog that covered the broken walls clear up in some part almost in was making a path. Without giving much thought to the strange place the young hero walks through the fog noticing some lamp with fire light up the forest.

The soft glow of the fire showed Wind trees that seemed to occupy the land. Old twisted up trees that seemed to give off the appearance of faces. The haunted looks mixed with the heavy fog left shivers down his spine.

Turning foot Wind started to walk faster hoping to leave the old ruins, but before he could get far the fog began to get thicker. Almost like a warning that one wrong move and the child would be lost forever with no way of ever returning to his friends.

With that thought now fresh in his mind he starts to look around hoping to find some sort of sign he was going the right way. Taking a shot into the dark he moved a few steps back, just hoping the goddess would guide him to safety. Sadly with how quickly the fog grew thick Wind realized how alone he was.  
Fog started to surround him, blocking his vision as it dances around him. The feeling of helplessness flood back to him, oh how he hates that feeling.

Just before he could be taken over with that feeling, he hears someone yell off in the distance. Hope that he would be saved. Before he could even think who's voice that belongs to, he felt a hand grab his arm pulling him away from the fog. Tumbling to the ground bring the mystery person down with him.

"You shouldn't be in here." he hears them say in a worried voice.

Look up he sees a short hylian about the height of legends. They wear a blue tunic similar to his except for the black cloak that hides their face only let parts of their long blonde hair flow free.

"Are you okay?" they ask obviously worried about the young hylian wandering alone through the lost woods.

The young one gave a small nod as answer seeming to satisfy the other.

"These woods are unforgiving to those who wander" A small warning to the younger one's seeming reckless behavior before giving out their hand to help him up.

"We should get out of here before we do anything else." The stranger said before quickly turning to lead Wind out of the fog leaving no time for questions.

"You want to tell me why a kid like you was wandering about in the lost woods?"

Wind puffed up his cheeks at that remark, 'kid' he was a chosen hero thank you very much. "I'm not a kid! I'm almost 14!"

Wind's small outburst cause the stranger to let out a small chuckle.

"I was traveling with my friend but I ended up getting lost" Wind explained.

The older hylian must have noticed the smaller one's concern about his group. "We should go back to where you last saw your friends."

Finally making it out of the fog and to the place where Wind first started. "By the way my name is Link." Link said in a quiet voice barely above a whisper. 'Link' could this stranger be the new hero the others were looking for? Taking a peek at the many weapons the other carried Wind saw a blade that looked strikingly similar to the master sword. Excitement started to grow inside the younger one, he couldn't wait to show the others who he just met!

"Last time I saw them they were in there!" Wind exclaimed pointing to the forest in front of them. "Let's go!" grabbing on the Links wrist pulling him to the forest barely noticing how much the other flinch when he touches him.

Making their way to through the forest, they find a place less crowded by trees. "It should be easier to spot your friends here," Link said before sitting down and removing his pack. "Here you must be hungry." handing Wind a handful of wild berries, turning back to his bag taking out an assortment of fruits and placing them on a korok leaf before moving it towards the center of them.

"My friends call me Wind, you could call me that too if you want!" Wind told the other as he reached for another sweet tasting fruit. Link made a small noise of acknowledgment before taking another bit of his apple.

Not knowing long the two sat there in mostly silence but judging by how far the sun was setting and how the once blue sky now took a strong purple hue, it was pretty late.

A sound of rustling through bushes and loud footsteps interrupted the two's mini feast. The pair turns their heads quickly to see something emerge from the bushes. A group of traveler makes their way out, blonde hair and a collection of weapons adored each one of them.

Placing his apple down on the leaf before running to the group. Excitement ran through the young one as threw himself onto the group. A slight short hylian in a long blue scarf caught him, tossing Wind up and down before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

'must be his group’ the champagne of heroes thought to himself. Moving to put the fruit back into his pack, knowing he's needed anymore.

Noticing the other’s movements to leave, Wind quickly moved to escape Warrior’s death grip. Running to the other before kneeling beside him. “Please don't go yet.”

Wind turned to them as they stared at the stranger with uncertain looks. “Guy this is link.” Was all he said before the group broke out in quiet gasps. Someone of them looked down at Wind with shocked expressions. The chosen hero that the goddess sent them out here to find is right now sitting in front of them. 

The strange now aware of the watchful eyes surrounding, absent mindlessly warping himself in his hood desperate for comfort.

One of the members of the group finally stepped forward, sitting beside the newest hero. Twilight the most secretive of the group looked at the younger as if they met before. Reaching out to put a hand on him but only to stop when he noticed the young one tense up at the closes contact. "Hey now don't be afraid" Twi said in a soft voice almost like he was afraid if he talks too loud the other would run.

"You have the master sword" it was Sky who said that, walking out from the to new hero his eyes glued to the sword the entire time. The younger gave a small nod confuse by the others actions. Why do these strangers now so much about him? Why are they so concerned about him being the champion of heroes?

Sky must have noticed the other confusion, "Don't be afraid the goddess brought us here so we can meet"

"The goddess?"

"Yes, we're not from the time but wants us to met." Sky explained, "we all were once the chosen hero."

Another one from the group walked out, this time it was Time. The oldest and wisest out of the group stood next to his protege. 

The newest looked up at the older one and let out a small gasp, quickly putting a hand on his face in pure excitement.

"We have the same scar"

Pulling off his hood for the first time pointing to a pink scar that laid over a close eye, mirroring the one on the older hero. Despite the scared up eye, the group of heroes was taken back by the myriad of scars that laid over the young hylian's face. Pink scars and puckered skin took over most of his face barely showing any of the pale skin that laid beneath. Too much of the heroes dismay the scars ran down the other neck showing that there's more hidden beneath their clothes.

Even with the scared up face, the kid had a smile that could rival Wind’s any day. The happy the younger one must have felt to find someone like him. 

“Wild”

Suddenly all focus was now on Sky.

“Hero of the Wild, that what she told me.” He elaborated more while his glaze still stuck to Wild's back. Wild moved to grasp the halt of the sword its sheath. With almost no hesitation, refusing to look at sky. It was clear to the other that the newest hero feels some sort of disdain for the sword.

“So I'm like you guys?” Wild ask in a quiet voice, any happiness from his and Time interaction vanished.

“It's a long story but if you come with us we'll explain it you,” Twilight spoke in a kind voice as he held out a hand to Wild.

Wild looked up at Twilight and then to the others. A group of seven heroes stood behind him, despite some differences the blonde hair and strikingly similar facial structures made it obvious that the belonged together.  
‘Belonging’, something Wild wished from for awhile is now standing in front of him.

Hesitating for a second before grabbing the other’s hand. ‘Finally, I don't have to be alone’ the newest member of the group thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 1500 words max but hey at least I finished


End file.
